Let's sing , Pruloid
by velvetcat09
Summary: Kisah pertemanan antara sebuah android dengan manusia . Pertemanan ... yang berubah menjadi cinta -fail at summary- Shounen-ai , ada berbagai pairing . Pairing utama Austria / Prussia . Seme!Roderich x Uke!Gilbert . Hope you'll like it chap 2 , update
1. Prologue

**Let me sing ~ Pruloid**

Warning : Shounen-ai , Humans name used , OOC (maybe) , Hetalia Gakuen , "…" berbicara , '…' dalam hati / berpikir

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Vocaloid © YAMAHA corp.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Male_

_Japanese / German_

_Status : Release_

**Download**

"Huh ? sudah keluar ?"

Diarahkan mouse-nya ke tulisan 'Download' , ia klik dan muncullah box bertuliskan 'Loading' . Ditunggunya hingga download selesai .

_Downloading successful_

Dicarinya tempat dimana ia menyimpan 'file' tersebut , dibukanya 'file' tersebut .

Sebuah tangan muncul dari layar komputer . Perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sosoknya .

Seorang pria mengenakan seragam militer berlengan panjang berwarna prussian-blue . Kulitnya putih pucat , senada dengan rambut platinum blond-nya. Pria itu jatuh di atas pria brunette berkacamata . Membuat pria brunette tersebut jatuh ke lantai .

"Ouw ..." Dia mendesah pelan , merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan keras . Mata violetnya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna merah . Merah semerah darah , merah menyala .

"A-ah.. M-Maaf !" Pria blond itu segera berdiri , diikuti oleh pria brunette yang tadi ia jatuhi . Semburat merah muda mewarnai kedua pipinya .

"Hmm... Jadi , kau Gilbert ?" Tanya pria brunette , yang dijawab dengan anggukkan pelan dari pria blond di depannya.

"Roderich ..."

"E-eh ?"

"Namaku , Roderich Edelstein"

"A-ah .. Iya"

Pria brunette tersebut , yang diketahui bernama Roderich Edelstein , tersenyum hangat kepada Gilbert . Senyuman yang segera disambut dengan senyuman manis dan wajah yang memerah .Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat , saling bertukar pandang dan senyuman .

"Kita teman sekarang ?" Roderich memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka tadi dan menggenggam tangan Gilbert . Dingin , tangan Gilbert begitu dingin .

"Iya .." Gilbert tersenyum . Walaupun tubuhnya begitu dingin , entah kenapa senyumannya begitu hangat .

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

Note :

Huweee…. Ga bisa bikin cerita romantis T.T Gilbert terlihat OOC banget w

Austria / Roderich Edelstein = SEME

Prussia / Gilbert Beilschmidt = UKE

Bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini , tenang … disini pairingnya bukan cuma 1 .

Pairing yang akan keluar di chap berikutnya =

America / England = Alfred / Arthur

Germany / = Ludwig / Feliciano

Russia / China = Ivan / Yao

Bagi yang ingin pairing lain dimunculkan , silahkan beritahu saya

**Hope you'll like it –bow-**


	2. World is mine AusPrus

Let's sing ~ Pruloid

Warning & Disclaimer : In the first chapter

* * *

**World is mine ~ AusPrus**

"Roderich ! Dengarkan aku bernyanyi !" Gilbert , yang sekarang tinggal bersama Roderich , men-tackle Roderich hingga ia terjatuh .

"Ugh… Iya ,iya . Aku dengarkan , tapi tidak usah sampai men-tackle-ku .." Jawab Roderich seraya berdiri .

"Ehehe.. " Gilbert hanya tersenyum seperti tidak bersalah , padahal jelas-jelas itu salahnya .

"Baiklah , World is mine : Play !" Seberkas cahaya muncul dari lengan baju Gilbert , cahaya dengan warna yang beragam . Begitu juga dengan headphone yang ia pakai .

_"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne!"_

Tertarik , Roderich manarik kursi dan duduk di depan Gilbert yang sedang bernyanyi

_"Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_  
_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_  
_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_  
_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! "_

Mengerti , Roderich mengerti arti dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Gilbert . Roderich tersenyum setiap ia mendengarkan suara Gilbert menyanyikan setiap kalimat dari lagu tersebut .

_"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte "_

Tersenyum , Roderich tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi Gilbert saat menyanyikan kalimat terakhir .

_"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_  
_Mataseru nante rongai yo_  
_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_  
_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_  
_Ima sugu ni yo !"_

'Hmm.. Tadi dia bilang judulnya World is mine .. '

_"Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_  
_Monku wa yurushimasen no_  
_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._  
_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_  
_Mukae ni kite_  
_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte !"_

'Ohime-sama , eh ?' Roderich tersenyum memikirkan kata tersebut .

_"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? "_

Roderich membenarkan posisi kacamatanya .

_"Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama_  
_Ki ga tsuite hora hora_  
_Otete ga aitemasu_  
_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama_  
_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa... "_

'Ouji-sama ?'

_"Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_  
_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN_  
_Minna minna gaman shimasu..._  
_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de_  
_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon_  
_Ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa "_

'Wajar untukmu ? Hmm…'

_"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?_  
_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?_  
_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI_  
_...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo "_

Roderich berdiri dari kursi , berjalan ke arah Gilbert . Dia berlutut di hadapannya , tangan kanan memegang tangan Gilbert . Mata violetnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah darah . Dikecupnya tangan dingin Gilbert .

"You're my princess ..."

"And you're my prince ... "

* * *

World is mine © Hatsune Miku

**Translate = **

The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words  
If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!  
Go get it immediately

My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake  
Complaints are not permitted  
Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
Our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon

You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
Don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
Even I will be able to do it if I try  
You will regret this afterwards

It's natural! Even for me

The number one princess in the world  
See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though

* * *

Note : Uwaaa… jadi songfic ^^'' Mohon maaf kalo jelek and gaje –bow-

Pairing lain ada di chap berikutnya

**Hope you'll like it –bow-**


End file.
